


May 16, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos devoured what remained of his lunch before he went outside to help Supergirl with a giant spider problem .





	May 16, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Amos devoured what remained of his lunch before he went outside to help Supergirl with a giant spider problem by their farm.

THE END


End file.
